Omnipotence
by EssenceOfArt
Summary: What if Naruto knew everything. As they say, Knowledge is Power...


**Wassup ya'll, It's ya boi, skinny penis, nah jk, but I am back, and I'm back with another story. I will be updating The Earth's Blessing soon, but until then, my main focus will be this story right here. And, I want you guys to check out my other story, The Crossing. Without further ado though, here we go.**

Naruto was out training. He was training to be ready for the graduation exam tomorrow. But he was lost. He didn't know what to do. _He didn't know how to train._ He was so lost that, eventually, he didn't know how many punches, kicks, pushups, pullups, situps, squats and all other _physical_ exercises he did. He just did as many as he could until he couldn't do anymore. Which was a lot, thanks to the being resting within his mind. But that's a story for another time.

Now, we're focusing on discovering Naruto's potential. Mentally, spiritually. With the help of a little speculation, of course…

* * *

Naruto was panting. He was _so_ tired. He just wanted to sleee… No! He had to keep going, there was no choice. But rest is important too...There's no time for that! Not if he wanted to graduate tomorrow. But-

This was the dialogue going on within his subconscious. In the end, Naruto persevered. After a little break of course. At least, this is what would happen, had he not thrown that last kunai. But he did, and now he was sitting down, thinking.

'What is the meaning of life?' He pondered. 'Is there a way to figure it out?' Naruto thought. 'Why am I here? What is my purpose in life? To continue being the dead last, with no freedom of thought for my own? To work until I win? To just stay at the side, watching, as another character in this game of life takes center stage?'

Naruto didn't know. _No one_ did. But he would be damned if he kept thinking that way. Finally, he got up, with a look of determination on his face, and tried the fireball technique one last time.

'Snake, Sheep, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger,' He thought. 'Mold the chakra from my lungs…'

" **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu,"** Naruto said, as a ball of fire exploded from his lips, 3 times the size of his body, hitting that tall bush in front of him. He was excited he finally did it, but his facial expression turned to one of panic when he realized that the fire was burning the entire bush. He rushed over to the bush, until he smelled something good. He accidentally inhaled the smoke from the fire, and he felt calm. Very calm. His body began to tingle, and his eyes glazed over in thought. He kept inhaling the smoke, coughing every now and then, and he felt better with each breath.

When the smoke finally died down, and he was finished inhaling, he was in euphoria. Everything was slower, he felt amazing, and in that feeling he decided to sit down, and think. He began to meditate, and soon, he felt something. A pulsing. As if he was growing endlessly, and then, he felt clarity. He knew, everything. He knew the secrets of the universe. Just. Like. That. He knew the best way to do everything, and anything. He knew the past, present, and future, and lived in all three simultaneously. For the first time ever, a human was connected with the universe. Naruto stopped meditating and felt complete. And somehow, he knew, he just knew, that he achieved godhood. He. Was. Absolute. He then fell asleep.

* * *

When Naruto awoke, he didn't feel that tingly feeling anymore, but he still felt a connection. Then last night's events came back to him, and he knew everything. He suppressed that feeling with his newfound knowledge, and looked down at his hands. He tapped into his knowledge of the elemental nations, and suddenly, he knew exactly what he could do. Naruto jumped up, and felt that his clothes were too small. Using his newfound ability of omnipotence, he created a mirror to see himself. He looked at his new body, and was impressed.

He grew a foot in height, placing him at around 6'4". His body was now toned to perfection, being lithe and muscular, which was obvious with the flexing of his muscles with every movement. He grew darker, to the point where he was a perfect dark brown. His hair turned ice white, making an amazing contrast, and his eyes were the most beautiful of greens. They looked like emerald against snow.

Naruto felt uncomfortable in his clothes though, so he just created a new set. He was now wearing white armored pants, ( Batman: Arkham Origins suit pants, but white with gold in between the plates) with a gold lining, white boots ( same boots, but white), a black undershirt with the Uzumaki Spiral on the chest, a white long sleeved haori, with silver wristbands going elbow high over the arms, and white fur around the collar. He also had a black facemask covering all but his eyes, and his haori has gold flames licking the bottom. On the back of his Haori, it had the kanji for "knowledge" on the back. **(** **知識** **)** Naruto then let out a breath, and teleported to the academy, knowing the time.

* * *

 **Academy**

Naruto walked into the classroom, drawing looks from the other students there. He calmly sat down at the back, laid back in his seat, and thought. One of the students rose from their seat.

"I didn't know snowflakes could walk! Who are you?!" A child with crimson fang marks on his cheeks and a dog upon his head shouted out.

Naruto turned his head towards him, blinked, and said one word: "Naruto." Everyone turned towards him then. Indignant shouts of "No way," "Nani?!" and "Impossible" floated over the students' ears. The boy shouted again.

"There's no way you're that dobe, nobody can grow that much in one day!" He exclaimed.

"Whatever man…" Naruto sighed. He had no time for petty interactions such as this. He had better things to do, like figure out his abilities. He did know everything, but he also knew that there was more to his abilities. But he couldn't find out more while he was interacting with people. He had to do it in peace, and quiet.

Therefore, when Iruka Umino walked behind his desk, and began to drone on with that day's lesson, Naruto began to doze off…

* * *

 **Black.**

That was all Naruto saw. He began to look around, realizing this darkness didn't end. Nothingness.

' _Perfect,'_ Naruto thought as he thought. He looked deep into the recesses of his mind. What he found, was astonishing. He figured out how his abilities worked. He learned that his newfound knowledge consisted of 4 stages. These stages were unlocked in 3 year intervals. Until he turned 25. When he was 25 years old, he would be considered Omnipotent. He would be on the same level as the Supreme Gods, Izanagi and Izanami. But that will have to wait.

Stage one, the stage he was in now. Manipulation focusing around the body,and all of it's parts. He could alter his clothing, appearance, use abilities stemming from his own body, and anything else dealing with that.

Stage two, the stage he would acquire the ability to manipulate other people. He could control minds, kill people with a word, bring people back to life. He could manipulate other life forms.

Stage three, he would unlock the ability to manipulate matter. He could change the entire chemical layout of something, and make it another object completely different. He'd be able to transform a rock into a leaf. Fire into water. And anything else.

Stage four, the final level. He'd be able to manipulate reality. Reverse time, Change the layout of the universe and all of its subjects. He'd be able to do, literally, anything.

"Seems we have work to do…"


End file.
